


The Things We Do

by ByTheDawn



Series: 200challenge [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheDawn/pseuds/ByTheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short work around the sentence prompt: "Don't you ever scare me like that again".<br/>Returned to the Enchanted Forest, Regina Mills realizes she is willing to make the ultimate sacrifice if it means Emma lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Do

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://bythedawn.tumblr.com/post/76253139796/swan-queen-dont-you-ever-scare-me-like-that-again).

Regina had never considered herself particularly brave. Ruthless, yes, and stubborn—pig-headed even. Besides brave, Regina Mills also had never considered herself selfless. Not until a certain blonde had entered her life and had turned it up-side-down with a hand full of offhanded remarks, fiery eyes, and a zest for life that had tugged at Regina’s heart strings. Life had always been so bleak—a pale reflection of the life she saw in others. It had maddened her, then it had simply confused her, and now, it had started to awe her. Especially this version of Emma, who had joined them in the Enchanted Forest and was completely without her memories of past Storybrooke events, had that spark. She had endured much fewer of the heart-breaking events of her former life, but enough for her to realize that life was precious enough to conserve. Besides, she had her son, and both versions of Emma would have done anything for her son.

And so it was that Regina now found herself staring down an Ogre broader and taller than any she had seen before, simply because it had been Emma who had come into its path first and had earned herself a bone crushing fling of an over-muscular arm that had sent her flying. The ogre had stomped over to where Emma lay unconscious on the ground, and suddenly Regina had found herself running, leaving Snow White and David behind to deal with the second and third Ogre that had come upon them during their travels home to the castle. The first fireball had left her hand before she had even reached Emma, and it connected against the monster’s lower arm, making the Ogre howl. Then, she had found herself between Emma and the monster, and her mind went blank.

Regina had never been brave, or selfless, or stupid… but here she was, hand encased in flames as she tried to scare off the monster with nothing but her most hateful look.

A second ticked by as the Ogre rubbed his arm, and eyed the fireball, judging his chances—then, a hand shot out just as Regina released her fireball. It connected squarely in the creature’s chest, but she was too late to dive away from the counter-attack. Muscular fingers clamped around her body and right away, they started squeezing. Turning her head, she could see David and Snow fighting their own battle, and she realized that she had a problem; with her arms clamped to her body, she couldn’t make the necessary gestures to teleport away. For the first time, fear shot through her system like wildfire, and her mind went into overdrive. Still, there was very little she could do as her bones groaned and all air left her lungs. Gasping, she struggled to free her arms, free any part of herself, as the Ogre’s filthy breath washed over her.

Apparently, crushing a human took all the mental capacity the monster had, because its eyes focussed solely on her as it shook her lightly, making her head spin and her stomach churn.

At least Emma was safe.

“What… are you… staring at, you… mutt!” She hissed, struggling to get enough air into her lungs to even be that coherent. “Do it! Finish it!”

She could hear stirring below now, a groan far too loud. She just needed to keep the monster occupied long enough for Emma to wake up, for her to get away. She needed to stay awake long enough for Emma to be safe—stay alive long enough for Emma to live. That had always been the plan: save Emma. Make her happy; she had already sacrificed her one shot at happiness for Emma, her life was only one more step. Henry would be better off as well—all he remembered now was Emma as his mother.

The pressure on her tortured body increased, and she could feel a bone pop. A cry tore from her system, even though she had planned to show no pain. She was going to go out as regal and stubborn as ever—she had always been able to endure pain. She was the Queen, after all; she had always been in pain. This was different, though, acute, and desperate, and another crack—another cry—and she was sobbing now. Breathing became impossible, and the ugly mug before her fractured into two, then four, then five, and then her vision begun to swim for real.

“Do. It.” She hissed, praying that the silence from below meant Emma was safe, that she had realized that she needed to stay safe to take care of their son. Her son. Take care of Henry. Henry… Emma… Thinking became hard, her thoughts fleeting as something else cracked and popped, and she wasn’t screaming now. She barely registered it.

Henry and Emma. Emma and Henry.

Family.

The darkness overtook her only a moment before her system jump-started as she crashed to the ground in a crumpled heap. She gasped for air, and stopped herself the moment she realized breathing hurt like nothing before in her life. How many broken ribs? One? Two? All of them? She barely registered a loud thump as she struggled to pump oxygen into her deprived system without killing herself.

“Regina! Oh God no, Regina!” She registered the panicked voice vaguely, still too oxygen-deprived to even realize she wasn’t dead. Light touches on her belly and arm made her groan. Emma. That panicked voice belonged to Emma.

“Run…” She managed to formulate, and tried to push at the fingers. Her arm didn’t cooperate, and she could feel it hadn’t left the ground. She groaned.

“He’s dead. I killed it. Regina, damn it, why did you do that?!” Emma questioned, and Regina was so puzzled about the emotion she heard in Emma’s voice that she opened her eyes. She found the beautiful blonde hovering over her, tears in her eyes, and worry plainly on her features.

“Because I… because…” She should say because of Henry, she should say because your parents need you, but all she wanted to say was because I love you. Thankfully, she knew better than to do that—even now, she knew better than to expose herself like that to a woman who barely knew her. She faltered and was silent, averting her gaze. Very carefully, a hand slid into hers, and her eyes slid back to Emma’s.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again…” Emma whispered, and Regina couldn’t do anything but nod as a lump of emotions blocked her throat. Emma smiled gently through her tears, and she found herself return the gesture. She swallowed at the lump.

“I won’t.” Regina promised, and knew she would break that promise again and again if it meant keeping Emma safe.


End file.
